Television provides information and entertainment to many viewers. New technologies, such as Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), enable service providers to offer a large number of channels that allow viewers to select from a wide variety of programming. Viewers often change channels during commercials, when a program is scheduled to begin, or to find a desired channel. When changing a channel within an IPTV system, a set-top box device or other receiver may wait for the arrival of a particular frame, such as a random access point (RAP) frame, before playing video content. This tuning delay can be exacerbated by other delays, such as decoding time stamp/system target decoder (DTS/STC) delay and buffering delay for lost packet recovery. As a result, after a channel change command is issued, a new channel may not be displayed for a relatively long time. Such a long waiting delay for channel change can be frustrating to viewers, especially when they desire to quickly review the content displayed on multiple channels. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method of delivering video content.